


习得性无助

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: “你只是需要休息，”海尔森说，“这会让你感觉好一点。”





	习得性无助

他没杀华盛顿，但是也没指望过康纳会回来找他。

尽管或许他还是抱了一丝侥幸的希望，不然也无法解释为什么他会选择留在福吉谷的军营中。海尔森住过更恶劣的环境，但是他远离这种粗糙的生活也已经太久了，暴雨的荒野在帐篷外咆哮，显然返回乔治堡才是明智的决定。康纳临走前的怒火在他心里反复回放，烧得海尔森心灰意冷，在他的人生中，海尔森很少有后悔自己行动的时刻——加入寒流卫队他从未后悔，和吉欧在一起他从未后悔，杀死伯奇他也从未后悔。

唯独康纳，当他对康纳设下第一个骗局时，一种隐秘的不安就如阴云如影随形在他心头，他预感到未来的路径已经因为他的失误而不可挽回，但是当这一天真的到来——到来得这样猝不及防，海尔森本以为那会更迟一些，会等到或许是康纳无法继续忍受他的控制、或许是这孩子的善良同他的残忍再也无法共存的某一天——但是海尔森从未想过真正撕碎他们之间岌岌可危的亲密的原因竟然是自己的自作聪明。康纳的心比他想象得更加敏感脆弱，海尔森不想承认，比起自己，华盛顿更带给这个年轻人信任感。他做了非常错误的事情。海尔森懊恼地想，夜不能寐。他为什么觉得这样强硬的手段可以令康纳回心转意？每一次——每一次，他们之间的冲突，都只有循循善诱才能令年轻的刺客放下防线。这是他已经懂得的经验，但是为什么在这里出了差池？

海尔森在夜雨中气闷不已，胸口如被冰川填塞的沟谷，夜幕里隐约还能听到马匹的声音和巡逻的士兵，他估算着距离，猜测康纳的脚程。假如一切顺利，假如路上出了什么问题，假如刚刚他没有做这样的……

在万千思虑中海尔森大约是睡着了，也可能没有睡得这么深，他梦见他又和康纳、华盛顿对峙着，他举着信件，康纳不肯看他；倏尔又是1755年，他举着枪，对着布雷多克——布雷多克又变成了倒在地上的华盛顿；恍惚中他回过头，却看见康纳的自己背后，满脸恐惧，海尔森低头，他的袖剑和衣服上沾满了血……梦里不知不觉又下起雨来，他的旧伤像被电击般抽痛着，康纳又出现在他面前，在他够不到的地方低声哭泣，流着泪也流着血……

海尔森突然就醒了，帐篷里昏暗潮湿，空气冷冷的，像冰块在舔人的皮肤，他在压抑困顿中适应了一下惊梦而醒的恶心感，随即意识到刚刚不完全是个梦，在他够不到的地方，正有个人一动不动。光线太暗了，海尔森不得不眯起眼睛，轻声道：“儿子？”

黑暗中没有回应，良久之后，暴雨的嘈杂下隐约传来一声抽泣。

海尔森的睡意烟消云散。他忙起身，顾不得披上外衣就摸索着向不速之客靠近过去，那果然是康纳，意料之中又在意料之外，他坐在——蜷在——杂物箱旁边的一点点的空间，浑身湿透、狼狈不堪，海尔森借帐篷缝隙里的光线看见儿子衬衫前的血污和满脸水渍，雨水掩盖了这孩子难得的怯懦，康纳木木地看了他一眼——这遮掩不了了，泪水正从他的眼眶溢出来，他的眼睛从来没这么亮过，也从来没这么灰过。海尔森张了张嘴，关切的句子在舌尖颠三倒四却拼不出一个音节。他的心里被雷电撕开一条倒灌的河床，又苦又咸的河水在瞬间满溢挤上他的喉咙，那是康纳的痛苦和眼泪。

“……我杀了他。”

“谁……？”海尔森下意识想到华盛顿，但是康纳绝不会杀了华盛顿，他的孩子去拯救自己的族人却遇上了别的麻烦……他早该跟去的。

康纳没回答，只是一个劲发着抖，海尔森摇摇头，摸来自己的外套。

“把衣服脱了。”他说，努力放柔语调——太难了，他早已习惯于冷嘲热讽和发号施令，和康纳相处时也习惯于针锋相对，这样平和的待在一起还几乎从来没有过。海尔森看着康纳发梢滴下的水滴，早些时候烧在他心里的冷火再次噬咬在他的喉咙深处，他又重复了一遍：“衣服脱掉，儿子，你会生病的。”

康纳触电似的一震，摇着头拒绝他，海尔森不予理会，干脆直接上手去解康纳的衬衫，沾了水的皮肤蹭着他的手背，又冷又温柔，康纳没有甩开他的靠近，一声真切的啜泣传进海尔森的耳中。

父亲忙抬头看去，猝不及防重量就落在了他的肩头，康纳第一次主动靠近他——为了寻求支持与安全感。断续的呜咽虽然被暴风雨掩盖，但在海尔森耳边仍清晰无比，湿热从颈侧传来，康纳抓住他的手腕不肯让父亲继续剥开他的外衣。

“我杀了他，”康纳的声音在哭泣间含混不清，“我杀了戛纳多贡……我杀了他……”

海尔森犹豫了一瞬，拥住怀里的身体，康纳浑身冷得像河底的石头，父亲解开青年的发绳，抚了抚他的后颈。

“放松、放松……”海尔森说，“不怪你。”

“我杀了他，”康纳又重复了一遍，抖如筛糠，“为什么？……我宁愿他杀了我……”

“你没做错什么……”

“他说我变了……可是我……”康纳揪紧父亲的衣服，他说不下去了，只剩悲泣，海尔森不知道该如何安慰他，唯有拥紧了年轻的刺客重复着安抚的单词，他早就知道他的儿子不善于管理情绪，但是——相较于康纳一贯热衷的隐忍不语，这样决堤地发泄更令人放心。海尔森把嘴唇靠近青年冰冷的耳廓，一边抚摸对方的后背一边亲吻着，康纳会缓过来的，他很坚强，给他一些时间和一个安全的怀抱，他可以自己养好伤口。

“如果我能做的更多，是不是就不会这样了？”

“你已经做的够多了。”

“不，我……”

“已经足够了，”海尔森说，强行把康纳从自己的怀抱里拉出来，他触摸着儿子冰冷的脸侧，“你还太年轻，你已经做到最好了。”

康纳看起来还想说什么，海尔森只能把他拉进一个亲吻里，青年的嘴唇此刻也是冷的，令男人感到一丝陌生，他轻轻咬着儿子的下唇，抚摸对方湿漉漉的头发。

“你只是需要休息，”他说，“等雨停了再走。”

康纳点点头，声音还闷闷的，但是停止了哭泣，帐篷里的空间很局促，此刻倒省去了他们尴尬的时间，康纳坐在床边时已经脱掉了湿透的衬衫，海尔森给他披上自己的外套，再次拥住他。

“你不该给自己太多的压力，”做父亲的教导道，“这就是达文波特教你的？一鼓作气摧残自己的精力？”

“父亲！”

“你该学会放松，但你根本不懂这件事。”

康纳不语，他们难得这样亲密地紧贴在一起小声说些不带火药味的话，雨天令人的脾气也温顺起来，海尔森又吻了他，这次在脖子上，康纳轻轻喘了一声。

“这会让你感觉好一点。”这位圣殿骑士——同时也是一位父亲，说道。他搡倒青年的时候第一次留心了对方的意愿——康纳没有丝毫的拒绝，只是紧紧闭起眼睛，海尔森考虑了片刻，最终还是解开了对方的裤子。

他们不是第一次做这种事情，但是这次是不同的。海尔森在心里再三确认道。暴雨夜的军营肯定不是个做爱的合适地点，但是康纳需要这个——倾诉、酒精，或是性。在此之前他们已经交流够了感情，而酒精从来不是年轻刺客的选项，行军床不适合造次，但是眼下也无可奈何。

“……你得知道，性不是目的——”

“我想要这个。”康纳却说，他睁开了眼睛，睫毛上还沾着泪，他主动搂住了海尔森的脖子，他们又一次接吻、爱抚，康纳分开了双腿勾在父亲的腰上，在被褪去裤子时脸上发烫。

“放松，”海尔森的手滑到他后背上轻抚，吻落在康纳软热的脸颊和耳根，青年抓着身下父亲的外套，被对方进入一指的时候轻声呻吟。

“有时候——很多时候，我都觉得你并不能在性爱中获得快乐，”海尔森小心地开打儿子的身体，康纳还是很紧张，一如既往，他叹了口气，“我得承认我不是体贴的人……但你的反应总让我觉得我是个只顾自己爽快的人渣。”

康纳踢了他一脚，海尔森报复性地握住大男孩勃起的阴茎：“别心急——还有小点声。”

他隐秘低声地意有所指，顺势低头亲吻年轻人的乳头，已经硬起来的地方压在了康纳光裸的大腿根，前液黏滑地蹭在那一片皮肤上，康纳似乎抱怨了什么，但是毫无意义。帐篷缝隙里灯光一闪，他的年轻的儿子猛地绷起身体，热热的沾满汗水的皮肤彼此贴在一起。是巡逻的士兵路过了。

海尔森不予理会，他咬住康纳的乳头抽出了手纸，用阴茎进入了青年的身体，康纳显然想反抗，这孩子现在才意识到地点的不恰当，但是他的内里这么湿这么软——海尔森缓慢地把那一根插进去，康纳的大腿发着抖，滚烫地贴着他的腰。

灯光又晃了晃，康纳浑身一抖，圣殿骑士忙捂住身下人的嘴巴。黑暗中康纳的眼睛依然明亮清澈，年轻人蹙着眉，喉咙滚动着、心跳也又急又快，海尔森和他对视着，心里就突然着了火，他松开手不管不顾吻住康纳，抓着青年的腰却摸到一手热汗，康纳的腿缠着他缠得那样紧、肉穴也又紧又热，这男孩第一次主动伸出舌头和海尔森交换深吻，海尔森碰到他的手正紧抓着身下的衣服，他又怕又渴望，浑身发抖却舍不得让父亲出去——男人推起儿子的腿，把生殖器深深地插进去，康纳湿得整个屁股上都是自己的体液，他不抓衣服了，改为咬着自己的手指，男人的那一根那么烫、那么硬，把他填得满满的，反复被深入让他忘记了阵营、忘记了战乱、忘记了伤痛，唯有海尔森同他在一起，亲密无间、毫无间隙，他被父亲紧拥着，承受对方带给他的性的舒适，接近高潮时他小声哀求，在麻痹神经的极乐中咬紧男人的阴茎接受了所有精液。

有那么一会他大概是晕过去了，海尔森依然搂着他——这可不常见。这不是他们最为激烈的一次性爱，但是康纳也没法解释。当他回过神时，父亲的阴茎正挤在他的屁股后面，而有些液体从他刚刚被使用过的地方流出来。康纳有点脸红，他想说点什么，却轻轻咳嗽起来。

海尔森把毯子拽上来，盖住了他的肩膀。

“你觉得怎么样了？”父亲问，呼吸抚在康纳的皮肤上。

“我觉得……”他的脸更红了，滚烫着，但是奇迹般的，他心里的苦楚似乎消散了一些，“我觉得好多了。”

“那挺好。”

“我很抱歉……关于之前……”

海尔森沉默了，感到尴尬一样在毯子下抓住康纳的手揉捏儿子的手腕，他意义不明地发出气音。

“我说的话可能有些过分了……”康纳没有挣开手，这孩子继续道，“但我还在生气……”

“我也感到抱歉，”海尔森说，他为自己语调中的冷淡而惊诧，明明在不久之前，他还祈祷着可以向儿子道歉，甚至因此无法入睡，“但是过去了。”

康纳似乎露出了不赞同的目光。

“明天雨停我就要回到乔治堡。”海尔森换了个话题，他说，希望康纳可以跟来。

“我要回去了，”但是康纳没有如他所愿，当然的，“我临走之前……和阿基里斯吵架了。”

“哦。”

“我该道歉，我也对他说了很过分的话……”康纳继续说道，他们离得太近以至于海尔森无法再使用尖酸的腔调嘲讽他。

“你总有这样卓越的品质。”最后他干巴巴地说，带了点敷衍的、半心半意的。

接下来他们之间再次陷入了沉默，雨还在帐篷外哗啦啦响，显得有些吵闹。

“我们还能再见面吗？”康纳突然问。

“或许，儿子。”

“你知道我们还是敌人的。”

“是啊。”

“我总得杀死查尔斯·李。”

“是啊。”

“你依然会阻止我。”

“……是啊。”

康纳认认真真看着他：“真的没有其他办法了吗，父亲？”

“别那么孩子气，康纳。”

“我们明天就要走了。”

“我知道，所以，”海尔森吻了吻近在咫尺的嘴唇，“快点睡吧。”

“我们还能再见吗？”年轻人闭上眼睛，紧接着睁开眼睛，又问了一遍。

海尔森沉默了，他好像咽下了过多的杜松子酒一样，胃里和喉咙里都泛着痛，油腻而恶心地一抽一抽地挤压他的神经，而康纳盯着他，脸上是这年轻的孩子永恒的忧郁、温柔和执着，年长的男人突然就平静了下来。

康纳一语不发，等待着答案。

“会的。”最后，海尔森承诺道。

**Author's Note:**

> *好了，我承认，这是我压力过大的产物，看标题就知道是哪个考试逼疯我的（笑）我觉得海尔森是不会这么soft的，康纳也不会这么软弱，但是如果福吉谷的事情之后他们之中有一个人（理论上会是康康）先退了一步的话，情况肯定就不一样了。关于最后……我也没什么办法，连我自己都不相信一次温存就足够让两个对立阵营的人握手言和，说到底故事依然会走向悲剧的结局，康纳意识不到这种结局，他到最后的时候也在希望父亲回心转意……至于海尔森嘛，他答应“重逢”时就预料到了最后的决战，这种承诺只是对下一次见面决一死战的预告（摊手）  
> *最近很忙很忙，太久没有写东西了，感觉这篇写的十分不满意……但是whatever，不管怎么样还是希望他们可以好好的啦


End file.
